How to Lose a guy in 14 Days
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: Summary: Tori is a magazine writer who has to write how to lose a guy in twelve days while Beck is a publicist who has to make a girl fall in love with him in order to win an account. Do the math? read and review? BORI ALL THE WAY :D


Summary: Tori is a magazine writer who has to write how to lose a guy in twelve days while Beck is a publicist who has to make a girl fall in love with him in order to win an account. Do the math? read and review?

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody except the characters I made up hopefully you enjoy; oh and also Trina and Tori aren't sisters in this story, they are more best friends I even made up Trina's last name to … Amoretti and anyway hope you enjoy!

_Chapter One - The "How to" Girl._

_Composure,_

_"What you get is what you see._

_and what get you bet it's worth it baby_

_Cause what you get is me_

_Don't be afraid to let it embrace you_

_I'm gonna show you every little thing about looove_

_Yeah, yeah do you really want it?_

_if you want it it you can get it_

_if you ge tit don't you regret it_

_so what you gonna do?_

_Love is like a butterfly tapestry across the sky_

_Doesn't' need a reason why I feel it taking you and I_

_Higher and Higher_

_So what you gonna do?_

_If you only knew what I just dealt with?_

-"How to" talk your way out of a ticket_ by Tori Vega in Composure Magazine

"And only then will the people of Tajikistan know true and lasting peace."

"Tori, its brilliant," nodded her brunette friend in honest admiration "Its' really moving."

Tori smiled as she looked at her document on the computer screen in front of her. She looked around her messy cubicle, there were various newspaper clippings strewn about, politics pieces she had written… amidst much of the random clutter were a few healthy looking plants in orange pots, and magazines flipped open to different pages were lying of her keyboard.

"But it's never going to appear to Composure Magazine?" her friend asked.

Tori heaved a heavy sigh, "Yeah I know Carls," she stared blankly at the piece she had written, and then shook her head in disbelief.

"God! I worked by butt off in grad school," Tori said angrily, "I even got a Masters in writing from Columbia and to do what? To be Tori- The "How To" girl" she rolled her eyes.

"To do articles like, "How to use the best pick up lines" or "Do blondes like" she picked up a piece of her brunette hair and twirled it around her fingers, "Really have fun?"

Carly laughed, Tori were off on another rant of hers.

"I want to write about things that matter! Like politics, the environment, foreign affairs! Things that I'm interested in!"

Carly smiled at her friend supportively, "Keep busting your butt, you'll get there," she gave Tori a friendly pat on the air when she just remembered something.

"Oh, I have something for you," she walked over into the cubicle next to Tori's, "You know that editor from Sports Illustrated that you've been shamelessly flirting with shamelessly on the phone for… whooo, a month now?"

Tori-now intrigued-picking up her mug of coffee and strolled over to her friends' cubicle.

"He made a little delivery this morning." Carly smiled knowingly at Tori. Jade helped out a small white envelop but then looked as though she was reconsidering, and withdrew her extended arm.

"Hey! Give it!" Tori squealed her and Carly playfully fought over the small envelopes until Tori had sneakily reached for it and snatched it away.

She slowly peeled opened the envelope, revealing two bluish rectangular pieces of paper. She squealed in excitement when she recognized what they were.

"Tomorrow night!" she said happily

Carly rolled her eyes, "What happens tomorrow night Tor?"

"Only the most exhilarating and artistic display of athletic competition known how man," she said with a growing smile as she spoke

"That Ice Capades are in town!" Carly said excitedly

"NO! The NBA FINALS are in town," she yelled then gave a wide grin, "and I got tickets!' she did her little happy dance.

"Come with me?" Tori asked her friend with puppy dog eyes.

Carly gave another roll of her eyes, "Fine, I'll go" she smiled at her friends excitement, "But I am not putting out" she said with a serious look-which was ruined but the amusement that showed in her eyes and smile.

Tori shrugged her shoulders and started to cha-cha'ing back to her cubicle, "Two stale jumbo dogs, and a couple of beers and you'll be singing a different tune" she gave one last smile and blew a kiss before plopping back down into her leather swivel chair.

"Good morning ladies!" and peppy voice called "Don't forget!" she said shrilly, "Staff meeting in thirty minutes!" and bounced along the share the great news with the other cubicles.

Carly and Tori glanced at each other exasperated, Rin _(a/n: made up character in the story)_ who was the unofficially office crier, always hyper and always cheery. They couldn't find themselves to hate her-she was also the office suck up-she really was sweet but BOYYYY was she annoying!

Tori gasped when a sudden realization hit her," Cat, haven't seen her all morning"

Carly sucked her teeth, "Ten to one she's wallowing again"

"It's my turn," Tori said with a sigh, quickly grabbing a few bags, she got out of her chair and rushed out of her cubicle," You get the coffee and meet me on the corner" she called.

"Wait! Here's some samples," Carly called, throwing random things off her of her desk into a black Sephora bag.

"Yes, samples… Good idea!" Tori snatched up the offered bag and once again rushed out of her cubicle.

With a deep breath, Carly got up out of her chair and slung a large tote bag over her shoulder, "Drama, drama, drama."

As Carly went to meet them at the corner in 20 minutes with coffee.

As Tori was racing to get Cat, Carly getting coffee... back in Beck's job. West and Puckett were meeting Gibby to get the job. Carly was getting a magazine of Composure as she paid the man the money as she went to meet her college Greene.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I walked 47 miles of barb wire.._

_I got a cobra snake for a necktie._

_A brand-new house on the road side_

_And it's made out of rattlesnake hide_

_Got a brand new jam..._

_Come on, take me a little walk with me baby._

_And tell me who do you love._

_**"Hey" a random lady yelling out.**_

_Who do you love?_

_Now around the town I use a rattlesnake whip_

_Take it easy, baby, don't you give me no lip_

_Who do you love_

_Who do you love?_

At the intersection of Madison Ave, and 126th street, engines were roaring, horns were honking, curses were being yelled out of the windows and fingers were flying high in the air.

A man in straddled over a motorcycle revved the engine getting a satisfying purr from it before roaring off through the infamous New York rush hour.

His black pull back hair due flew out from behind him, fluttering in a blinding halo as he zoomed between a narrow space between a city dump truck and a parking van. With a sudden grace, he skidded to a stop, parking his motorcycle in an open spot near the curb.

"Jade," he said with a smirk as he held his helmet on his hip, "What you reading girl? You catching up on your current events?" he peered at the cover of the magazine, "How to Make Him Hot" he read approvingly, "Hey, you know… if you wanna try those out sometime-"

"Sam and I have an appointment at Composure Magazine-the fastest women's' magazine in the country, And seeing as how our clients run a lot of our campaigns in their nationally-syndicated little girlie magazine, it wouldn't hurt you to do a little reading" Jade explained as she gingerly flipped a page.

"Hmm, hello Beck," an eerie voice said drifting towards the two.

"Sam" Beck said with a nod.

"Finally decided to come to work huh?" she said dryly

"Yes, I did" he said smugly.

"Ready?" Sam asked Jade with a smirk, they both glanced at Beck with contempt.

"Later Beck," Jade said with a last smug smile before they both walked off.

"Have a nice day ladies," Beck called after them before strolling inside the office building, with a motorcycle helmet still on hip and his hair tussled with the windy ride.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-back at Cat's apartment- Tori made it at Cat's apartment and greets Tori but as she seems in her sleepwear as she cries to greet her friend.

"…Oh, hi…" a red-nosed teary-eyed Cat said with a shaky smile as she answered the door. Tori took in her friends' appearance: she was wearing her "I'm-depressed, grandpa pajamas, her nose was red and running and her eyes were puffy from crying. Cat attempted a smile, but quickly burst into new tears at the door.

Tori merely stepped inside her friends' cozy apartment and closed the door, "Good morning sunshine" she said with a smile, she held Cat's shoulders supporting as Cat loudly sobbed.

"Okay!" Tori said with a brisk clapping of her hands, "Get dressed, get dressed" she walked to the other side of the apartment and opened Cat's lacey curtains, letting in a stream of bright light. "Staff meeting in 15 minutes!" she called.

"I'm going back to bed" Cat said with a sniff, "I have no reason to live" she pulled her quilted comforter up to her chin.

"Aw, the sun's out" Tori said cheerfully.

"Okay, just—" Cat blew her nose loudly on her favorite hankie.

"Look what I brought" Tori said in a sing-song voice as she neared the bed her friend was sleeping in. She dropped down a black shirt with pink on the elbows onto her friend.

"Cashmere?" Cat asked in surprise, she sat up and grasped the piece of clothing. Tori sat on the edge of her bed—dumping the contents of the black Sephora bag onto the bedspreads.

"Put it on it'll make your eyes look fiercely hazel brown" Tori said with a tender smile. Cat clutched the shirt tighter as she whimpered at her friends' kindness.

"Now get up" Tori said kindly, "I'm not going to let you lose your job on top of everything else" she said determinedly.

Cat looked up with teary eyes at Tori in gratitude.

"Aw, come here" Tori said with open arms, Cat quickly embraced her friend as she sobbed.

Tori patted her back supporting, "You only dated the guy about two weeks"

"It was…" Cat stifled a sob that was lodged in her throat, "The best two weeks of my life"

Tori—while still in the embrace—looked at her friend curiously. "Sweetheart"

****End of Chapter One****

**So what do you think of the first chapter so far… let me know what you think? Like it hate it? Let it on me on your opinions and don't forget to read and review. ^_^**


End file.
